disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bernadette
Bernadette is the hidden main antagonist of season three in the television series Meg Cooper: Sim Hero. She is a master manipulator and liar who's set on ruining Meg's reputation. Background Personality At first, Bernadette is shown to be a nice, outgoing, and polite girl. She loves talking to people about her accomplishments and what she's achieved. She loves making new friends, and even befriended Meg when she asked. She is also shown to be romantic, and swooned when Buddy gave her flowers. However, behind this sweet girl facade, Bernadette's true colors are shown as a master manipulator who lies about doing certain things to impress others. It is later shown that she was also using Meg's helpful demeanor to gain attention from her peers and lie to others. She had everyone tied around her finger up until the episode "Graduation" when her true colors were finally revealed. Appearance Bernadette is a slender Sim with fair skin, long auburn hair in a half ponytail with neat bangs, teal eyes, and purple eyeshadow. Her usual attire consists of a red off the shoulder crop top with a frilled outlining around the top, jean shorts with a brown belt and gold buckle, and brown heeled boots. She also wears gold earrings and a necklace with the iconic green crystal used in the Sims series. Role in the Series Season Three Bernadette first appears in the episode "Tell Me Your Feelings" when she is a new transfer to Sim City Academy. People start spreading information about her that she is multi-talented at just about everything. She appears as a nice and outgoing girl who loves making friends. Instead of being jealous, Meg decides to befriend her because they both are super multi-talented. Buddy also falls in love with her, but she rejects his advantages and flirts with Stuart instead. Bernadette uses Meg's friendship as an advantage to gain help from her. Sooner or later, Bernadette starts taking advantage of Meg and enslaving her. Meg soon realizes this and stands up to her, refusing to take orders from her anymore. Bernadette then reveals that she was insanely jealous of Meg and how talented she is that she lied about doing everything better. She then vows to ruin Meg's reputation, turn all of her friends against her, and steal Stuart away from her. However, everyone was oblivious to her true self, except for Stuart. Since then, Bernadette has tried multiple times to ruin Meg's life, including destroying the Christmas decorations and framing Meg in "Christmas in Sim City" and shooting a love arrow at Buddy to make him fall in love with Meg so Stuart could like her. All of her plans have ultimately failed, but she still convinces people that she is perfect. In the episode "Graduation" Bernadette has come up with a plan to ruin Meg's reputation once and for all: to reveal her mistake about the Nightmare Crown. As she got up to say her speech, she lies about Meg being affiliated with MorcuCorp and the Nightmare Crown and says she was the one behind it. Though she thinks that she had one, Meg tells everyone that her purpose was helping anyone she can, and a few witnesses confirm it. Meg finally traps Bernadette in her lies, and everyone stops believing her. Gallery Bernadette.png Category:Meg Cooper: Sim Hero Category:Female Category:Female villians Category:Liars Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Former crushes Category:Pages by StormieCreater